


Where the Hell Have You Been?

by lydslibrary



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angry Dean Winchester, Destiel - Freeform, M/M, Punishment, Rough Sex, SPN Smut, Spanking, Supernatural smut, destiel smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:15:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25490746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lydslibrary/pseuds/lydslibrary
Summary: Cas goes MIA for months and when he finally comes back, Dean is not very happy with him.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 127





	Where the Hell Have You Been?

**Author's Note:**

> I made [this gifset](https://downanddirtydean.tumblr.com/post/623376420859707392/1219-the-future-this-this-scene-could-easily) a while ago that inspired this smut. Episode 12.19 has some serious Destiel undertones... I had to make it a reality (¬‿¬)

The door to the bunker opened and Sam and Dean looked up from where they were sitting in the war room.

“Cas...,” Sam said breathily, as he saw the angel enter. Castiel had been MIA for months.

“Hello.”

“Hey, you’re alright, um... where have you been?” Sam questioned.

“Let me rephrase that for Sam. Where the _hell_ have you been? And why have you ignored our phone calls?” Dean reiterated; his voice lined with rage. Cas had left without telling Dean. Just left, out of the blue, and Dean had been worried sick ever since. Of course, part of him was happy to see his boyfriend again, but a larger part of him was angry as hell.

“Where I was, the reception was, um, poor,” Cas said hesitantly, as he walked down the stairs of the bunker’s entrance to stand in front of the two hunters.

“No bars? No bars, that’s his excuse. Wow,” Dean said crossly, turning around to give his brother a ‘can-you-believe-this’ look.

“I was in heaven, I was working with the angels. When I saw Dagon had captured Kelly, I thought they could help,” Cas explained further, hoping that it might calm Dean down a little.

“And?” Sam asked, hopeful to get some information on Kelly or the antichrist developing inside her.

“Nothing,” Cas replied solemnly.

“Well, at least you’re back. We’re glad you’re back,” Sam said with a half-smile. Dean turned around and shot his brother an angry glare.

“Really?” He asked. Sam’s smile vanished. “No, I’m sorry, okay, ‘cause while you were striking out in heaven, we had a shot at Dagon. And we lost,” Dean continued, aiming the conversation back at Castiel.

“I know. I received your messages,” the angel said guiltily.

“Oh, you did — you did receive the messages, okay that’s good —"

“Dean —,” Sam interrupted, trying to get Dean to take a breath before he said some things that he’d regret. It was no use. Dean continued.

“So not only were you ditching us but you were also ignoring us. That’s great. ‘Cause we really could’ve used the backup. But, uh, you were too busy with, um, what was it? Nothing?”

“Dean, I —,” Castiel began.

“Save it,” Dean said, as he stormed off to his room. Sam gave Cas a weak smile.

“Sorry, Cas. I tried to calm him down.”

“No, that’s okay. I’ll go… try and talk to him.”

Sam gave the angel an awkward smile and sat down in the library as Castiel made his way to Dean’s room.

“Dean?” Castiel asked shyly as he slowly opened the door. Dean let out a deep sigh.

“What?”

“I’ll leave you alone if you don’t want to talk right now,” Cas said, as he started to turn around and head out of the room.

“Cas…,” Dean began, and Castiel paused his exit, “you can’t… with everything that’s going on you can’t just go dark like that. We didn’t know what happened to you. We were worried, that’s not okay.”

“Well, I didn’t mean to add to your distress. I – Dean, I just keep failing. Again, and again. When you were taken, I searched for months and I couldn’t find you, and then Kelly escaped on my watch and I couldn’t find her and I just wanted… I needed to come back here with a win for you… and for myself.”

“You think you’re the only one rolling snake eyes here? Me and Sam, we had her. We had Kelly and we lost her,” Dean said as he swiveled around in his desk chair and leaned back in it. His legs were spread and he had a domineering look to him; Castiel could feel an erection begin to grow under his slacks.

“And if you find her again?” Cas questioned, trying to distract himself from his own growing desire for the human in front of him.

“Sam’s workin’ on it. ‘Course, he’s hell bent on finding something that doesn’t mean killing her… or her kid.”

“Right. And if he doesn’t find something? If you run out of time, could… either of you… kill an innocent?”

“We will find a better way,” Dean said sternly.

“You mean we?” Cas questioned, hoping that he was back in Dean’s good graces, but knowing that it probably wouldn’t be that easy.

“Yes, dumbass, we. Now cut it with the small talk and get your ass in here. You’re in so much fuckin’ trouble.”

Cas gulped as he came fully into the room and shut the door behind him. “Dean, I really am sorry,” Cas began, as a knot formed in his stomach as he thought about what he might be facing within the minutes to come.

“Yeah, well, that’s what you said last time, remember? You came back after being MIA for weeks and you said you were sorry, yeah? And what’d I’d say would happen to you if you pulled some shit like that again, Cas?”

“That you’d punish me like I punish you…,” Castiel said quietly as he stared at the floor. He couldn’t bring himself to look at Dean; he was too disappointed in himself and he knew that Dean’s face would only share that disappointment. It wasn’t usual for Dean to be the one dishing out punishments, in fact, Cas wasn’t sure that he’d ever been punished by his boyfriend before. Dean was so dominant in all the other aspects of his life that when it came to the bedroom, he enjoyed being submissive and letting someone else take the reins for a while; especially if that someone was Cas. But Dean couldn’t let this slide, he and Cas had talked about it before and clearly it didn’t stick well the first time. When Dean breaks any of Cas’s rules he’s over the angel’s knee in a heartbeat, no questions asked, and the pain that comes with sitting for the next few days is always a good reminder to him of why he should respect Cas’s wishes. Why should this be any different?

“So, you left without telling me,” Dean began counting on his fingers, “you ignored my texts and calls, and you lied to me.”

“I didn’t lie to you, Dean.”

“Oh, but you did, because you told me you weren’t answering your phone because you didn’t have bars, yet at the same time you were receiving my messages. Explain to me how that one works?” Castiel was silent. “That’s what I thought. Strip. Now,” Dean said through gritted teeth. Castiel obeyed. He took off his trench coat slowly, hanging it on the back of the door, glancing at Dean out of the corner of his eye. Dean was standing now, watching Castiel’s every move, his arms folded across his chest. Cas began to unbutton his shirt, a knot forming in his stomach as he did so. He knew all the punishments he had given Dean and did not want one for himself, as badly as he deserved it.

“Dean, again, I’m sorry,” Cas said, as he placed his shirt on the dresser.

“Yeah, you will be after I’m done with you,” Dean replied. He was fuming, and Cas knew it. Dean was growing impatient as Cas fumbled with his belt, and let Cas know to hurry it up with a loud sigh. The angel received the message, and he was standing in front of Dean, completely naked, within seconds. Dean looked his boyfriend over, taking in every angelic inch, every curve of his body, before Dean’s eyes set on Cas’s impressive erection. The hunter smirked and licked his lips, something that he knew drove Cas crazy. “Bend over,” Dean commanded, motioning towards the foot of the bed. Cas did as he was told as fast as he could, not wanting to piss Dean off any more. “You know, Cas, one time you tanned my hide so badly in this position… I didn’t even _think_ of breaking that rule again,” Dean began, as he walked over to the angel, giving him a firm smack on the ass, and then continued walking to the dresser, opening the top drawer. Cas watched Dean from where his face rested on the bedsheets. He had pulled out lube, an anal plug, and a ball gag and Castiel gulped as he formed a general idea in his head about where this encounter was headed. “So, that’s what I’m gonna do to you. And after I’m done with that, I’m going to fuck you so hard that you won’t be able to leave, even if you wanted to,” Dean continued, as he bent down in front of Cas’s ass, squirting some lube on his fingers and spreading it around his hole. Cas moaned at the touch; Dean’s dominant side was rarely something he got to experience and _fuck_ , did it turn him on. “How’s that sound?” Dean asked, as he pushed the plug into Castiel’s hole, giving him little time to adjust to its size. Castiel winced at the initial pain, and then relaxed as he got used to the feeling, letting out another moan. “That was the last sound out of you for a while,” Dean stated, as he walked over to the side of the bed, placing the ball gag in Cas’s mouth and buckling it tightly around his head. Cas heard the clinking of Dean’s belt buckle as Dean began to walk back towards the foot of the bed. The angel breathed in deeply, knowing what was to come. “You know why you’re in this position?” Dean asked, as he slid his belt off. Castiel nodded; he knew better than to try to speak. “Good boy,” Dean said with a smile in his voice. The belt came down on Cas’s bare ass with a loud _SMACK_ , and the plug in Cas’s ass moved in a way that made Cas lunge forward a little. “Do not move,” Dean commanded, and Cas gripped the bedsheets in anticipation for the next hit. Dean showed no mercy on his boyfriend’s ass, mainly because it would take quite a bit to actually do some lasting damage, with Cas being an angel and all, but also because when he was in Cas’s position, no mercy was what it took for him to understand that his offense was serious. Castiel could feel pain, though, and right about now he was wishing that he had never left without telling Dean. Cas held back yelps while biting down on the gag, he knew that he wouldn’t be able to stay still much longer if Dean continued at the rate that he was going. Tears were starting to well up in Cas’s eyes, not from pain, but from guilt. From knowing that by not telling Dean where he was, by ignoring his texts and calls, he had caused Dean a lot of unnecessary worry and heartache. Everything he was getting right now, he deserved. The plug in Cas’s ass began to brush up against his prostate with each blow of the belt and the angel struggled to hold back moans. He wanted to scream that he was sorry, that he’d never do it again. After a few more hits, a tear rolled down Cas’s cheek and Dean stopped almost immediately, placing the belt down on the bed beside Cas. If Cas was crying, the point had been made. Dean bent over Cas from behind, one of his hands gently rubbing the angel’s bare ass which was now covered in red, slightly swollen streaks, mirroring the shape of the belt. Dean kissed Cas’s temple lovingly, quieting his sobs with soft “shhh”’s. “You did so good,” Dean praised, as he removed the ball gag and began leaving a trail of kisses down Castiel’s back. “You learned your lesson, then, yeah?” Castiel nodded aggressively as he wiped away some final tears. Dean left gentle kisses on Castiel’s ass and then stood up straight, beginning to unbutton his shirt. “Get on the bed, hands and knees,” Dean instructed as he unbuttoned his shirt. He licked his lips as he watched Cas get into position, his ass red and his cock hard. Cas had been gone for months, and because of that, it had been months since Dean had last had sex. Dean’s imprint was prominent through his jeans and judging by Cas’s erection, he was pretty sex-deprived as well. Dean got naked fast, throwing his clothes into corners of the room. He began to pump his cock as he stared at the angel in this vulnerable position, completely submissive to him. Dean grabbed the bottle of lube again and walked over to Cas, crawling up on the bed behind him and sitting up on his knees. Dean got to work as he began pumping Cas’s cock instead of his own, taking the anal plug out and spreading more lube around Cas’s hole, preparing it for himself. Cas moaned at his boyfriend’s touch, knowing that he was undeserving of any pleasure that he would experience tonight, but thankful that Dean was allowing him to experience it anyway. Dean grabbed a handful of Cas’s ass cheek, causing him to hiss as he was still sore, and leaned in so his lips were nearly brushing Cas’s ear. “I’m gonna to fuck all those bad decisions out of you,” Dean growled, and Cas let out a whimper at Dean’s words. Dean chuckled softly and returned to the position he was in before; up on his knees, his hard cock lined up with Cas’s hole, which was begging to be filled. Dean quickly spread some lube on his cock and entered the angel a little quicker than he normally would’ve, causing Castiel to inhale sharply at being stretched again. Dean waited until he felt Cas’s hole relax a little before he began thrusting into him at a quick, rough pace. He grabbed Cas’s hips and rammed into him harder, hitting Cas’s prostate and causing him to scream. “That’s right, scream. I want the whole damn bunker to hear how hard I’m fuckin’ you,” Dean grunted between thrusts. Cas let it all go. He was grunting, moaning, groaning and screaming animalistically. He was certain that his next encounter with Sam would be incredibly awkward – he was pretty sure that all of Lebanon could hear the sounds coming from this room. Cas reached down to stroke his cock, shaking a little as he tried to keep his balance on his knees and one hand while Dean continued to ram into him with full force. “You better not cum before I do,” Dean demanded as he noticed what Cas was doing. Cas nodded briefly to show that he understood, and he only hoped that Dean would wear out soon. Dean, however, had quite a few minutes left in him. Dean caged his body over Cas’s, grabbing the angel’s hair and pulling his head back, nipping at his shoulder and neck. Cas was on the edge and wasn’t sure how much longer he could keep himself from climaxing.

“Dean,” Cas moaned, “Dean, I’m going to –”

“No, you’re not,” Dean spat, as he straightened out his back and grabbed Cas’s forearms from under him, pulling them behind his back. Dean was using Cas’s arms to keep Cas’s face from falling to the mattress, holding him upright, his chest in a horizontal position, as he continued to mercilessly ram into the angel. Cas whimpered at the loss of friction on his cock, but knew that it wouldn’t hold back his release or long. The way that Dean was pounding into him, Cas would cum soon without having his cock touched at all. Thankfully, Dean’s thrusts seemed to be becoming sloppier and sloppier, and Cas felt Dean’s cock twitch inside him, signaling that he was almost there. Dean moaned a few “fucks” under his breath and then let the euphoric feeling take him over, as he filled Cas up with his warm cum. Cas screamed Dean’s name as he let himself go, shooting his seed all over the sheets. Dean pulled out and watched for a moment as his cum flowed out of Cas’s hole in thick white streams down his thighs, and then collapsed beside his boyfriend, a sweating and panting mess. Cas collapsed onto the bed shortly after, shaking a little from having to hold himself up for so long, and turned to face Dean.

“I am sorry, Dean. I promise I won’t leave without telling you again,” Cas said gently, staring into Dean’s eyes. Dean gave him a soft smile.

“You better not, because if you do, no way in hell are you cumming… for weeks,” Dean said sternly, however his expression was soft and loving.

“That is understandable. If the roles were reversed, I wouldn’t have let you cum at all tonight,” Cas said teasingly.

“Well, I guess I’m a little nicer than you are then, huh?” Dean chuckled. He leaned over to give the angel a kiss on his forehead. “I really love you; you know that? I’ll kill you if you ever disappear like that again.”

“I don’t think you’ll have to worry about that. I’ll be feeling the effects of this for a few days.”

“Yeah, you better. Don’t you dare heal yourself!”

“I know better than that, Dean.”

Dean smiled. “C’mon, I’ll carry you to the shower.”


End file.
